My little monster
by Sseija
Summary: Halloween is here, but Hiromi has a secret gift for Akihito.


**Hello guys!**

**I wrote a little something for Halloween with Hiromi and Akihito, posted it on my Tumblr and thanks to the fanfiction support team, I found the category : ) !**

**I edited a bit my text, but I think there are still some mistakes, so forgive me ? I hope you'll enjoy it though ^^!**

* * *

He slowly closed his eyes. He could hear laughters and yells. A million of feelings filled people's voices. Friends. Family members. Couples. They were all meeting for a special occasion. In the streets, the kids happily ran with some little bags in their hands. It looked nice. For a moment, he had felt a bit jealous. Did he experience something like that before ? His lips drew a faint sad smile. No. He didn't have people like that. For a long time, he thought it was for the best, even if he seemed careless.

Akihito sighed then jumped. Something caressed his nape. A breath moved his hair. He could feel it tickling his ear. There was someone glued at his back. He couldn't ignore the closeness of the body. He frowned.

❝Those furry ears are so cute...❞, a voice whispered.

He instantly moved back. His cheeks were bright red.

❝It's your fault if I have to wear them !❞

The black haired guy shrugged.

❝You broke our engagement, so I gave you a little penalty. By the way, they look good on you.❞

He nodded satisfied of his choice. There was no point to argue. Thus, Akihito turned his back and hurried towards the mansion. Pumpkin lanterns lit the garden of the Nase clan, whereas the living room was fully decorated with skeletons, fake spider webs and orange candles. The blond haired guy stayed silent without knowing where to look.

❝Akki !❞

He lifted his head up. His host waved to him and he walked towards the stairs.

❝Where are Kuriyama-san and Mitsuki ?❞

❝I don't know. Somewhere in the house, I guess.❞, Hiromi stopped, crossed his arms and smiled, unveiling his fake canines,❝Aren't you happy we could be just the two of us ?❞

❝You have a funny idea in your head, right ?❞

❝Hm ? Oh, it's true. I've something for you.❞

In Hiromi's mouth, it sounded fishy. Besides, it wasn't his birthday and there were no reasons to give him something. However, Akihito couldn't deny he was curious. While bitting his inferior lip, he didn't move. Hiromi had quietly disappeared in a hallway in the meantime. The teenager yelled in frustration and dashed to the exorcist's bedroom without thinking twice.

The latter smirked and closed the door.

❝I like when you quickly make up your mind.❞

Too late to run away. And wait a minute, he wasn't afraid of Hiromi. He wasn't afraid of being alone with him. He perfectly knew that the latter wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he was overwhelmed by his youmu powers. He feared another thing.

It was as if an invisible barrier surrounded him, questionning his humanity and his very own existence. Whenever Akihito thought about it, he felt deeply upset. _Are we friends ? Are we ally and foe ? Did you trust me ?_ Those questions popped up in his head.

❝Hey Hiromi...❞, he hesitated, ❝What — ❞

He opened his eyes wide. His lips were parted. His left forefinger pointed Hiromi's hands. The shiny brown colour accessory, that they held, looked so soft. And he was wearing something of the same colour.

❝I'm not wearing _that_.❞

❝Why ? It would be perfect to complete your outfit.❞

Akihito ran off as Hiromi approached. The battle lasted until the blond haired guy fell on the bed. Hiromi suddenly jumped on him. He couldn't claim the victory as long as he didn't put his gift on his friend. They rolled on the comforter. Akihito was putting up a struggle, but the exorcist wasn't ready to give up. After a fight, he found himself above Akihito. His hand pressed herself against his hips. A smile of contentment apparead on his face. The tail was tied at Akihito's belt. The operation was a success.

Releasing his poor victim, he sat up next to him. Akihito whimpered. This was seriously too much.

Hiromi was just pleased that things went this way. His right hand took one of the candy canes put on his night stand. His left hand grabbed Akihito's chin. He sticked the candy in his mouth and released him.

He thought it should keep him quiet when the young exorcist realized something.

❝Oh, sorry. It was mine.❞

Akihito blushed and took immediately the candy out.

❝Hiromi !❞, Akihito yelled.

No response. He just grinned.


End file.
